You Were Right
by kangaleigh
Summary: Tony has something he has to tell Ziva. Set at the end of Legend II. One-shot. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


**A/N: Takes place at the end of Legend II. So obvious spoilers for that and Legend I. I own none of the characters. I'm just looking to entertain for a few minutes. And possibly some inspiration to write my own stuff; original characters and all!**

* * *

He knew what he was thinking about doing was wrong, betraying. But he wasn't convinced she was completely innocent in the whole matter. Michael Rivkin had lied about the name he had been "given" by a "suspect". Tony wondered if Ziva knew all along. She had lied to him about Michael being in the country. Or not being in the country. She lied about seeing him. Who was this woman? This wasn't how his partner usually behaved. She asked him many times lately if he was jealous. It was almost as if she was trying to make him that way. Or maybe she wanted to know how Tony really felt about her. He didn't see the point in her asking. Did she actually think he would say yes, that he was jealous? At first, that seemed absurd. He would never admit such a thing. But he had been doing a lot of thinking, pondering, wondering, meditating lately. He came to the conclusion that if he didn't change, things would never change for him.

So before he could change his mind, he stopped pacing outside her door and knocked. He froze. _What the hell have I just done?_ he thought. His mind was screaming at him to turn and run. _Get out! _it cried. His feet finally caught up with his brain and he turned to go, but it was too late. Ziva opened her door and fixed her surprised expression upon Tony. There was that frozen feeling again.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" she asked once she found her voice again.

He turned to fully face her. "I…wanted to see you," he said uncertainly.

"It's one in the morning."

Tony expression turned confused and he quickly looked at his watch. _Damn._ He had been standing outside her apartment for an hour. He hadn't realized he had been there that long. He started wondering what she could have been doing that she didn't notice she had someone standing outside her door for an hour. He quickly let the thought drop, not wanting to think about it. He was sure he already knew. "You were right," he said, meeting her eyes.

"Yes, I can tell time."

"No, not about the time, though you are. You were right about earlier. What you asked me."

She let her head fall forward and looked to the ground. "Tony, it's late and I really don't feel like playing guessing-".

"I am jealous," he said, cutting her off. Her head snapped back up. He saw different emotions playing across her face, but had a hard time deciphering them. He knew he saw confused, definitely shocked. Maybe even a little angry and guilty, but it was fleeting. "And I'm worried," he added. "You lied to me, you've hid things from us, you've been keeping secrets…it's just not you, Ziva. You haven't been acting yourself. Or maybe you have and I'm just starting to see it."

"I'm sorry I lied to you," she said. She stepped out of the door and slightly closed it behind her, but not fully. "I do not make a hobby out of it." Tony resisted the urge to tell her it was habit, not hobby. "How does any of that make you jealous?"

"I'm not-", Tony started to say out of habit, but quickly caught himself. "I'm worried about everything you are doing for that guy. All that covering up action you've been pulling. Everything you have put up and risked for him."

"I am not covering anything up. I have done nothing wrong. And I have not done anything I would not do for you if the situation was reversed."

Tony crossed his arms and looked down at his feet as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. "Does he love you?"

Ziva was quiet for a while, but Tony wouldn't look back up just yet. "What?" she finally asked.

"Does he love you?" he asked again, raising his head to meet her gaze. "Do you love him? Because I love you, Ziva. And if the situation was reversed, I would never ask you to do anything that may jeopardize your career or any other part of your life."

Ziva's mouth hung slightly open. She looked around and turned her back to Tony, trying to gather her thoughts. Tony couldn't help but look her over. It was then he noticed she was wearing just her robe. And not a heavy one. A short, silky, nearly see-through one.

"Wow," he said. "I am an idiot." Ziva turned to see what he was talking about. She saw him looking her over and subconsciously closed her robe a little tighter. It suddenly dawned on her how she looked. "He's here, isn't he?" Ziva looked back at the cracked open door. "He is. I'm out here, putting it out there for you, and he's already inside. In your bed. Right where you left him."

"Tony-".

"I should have guessed. Really, I should have known this. This is just typical. Like from…God! I can't even think of what this is from right now!"

"Tony, please keep your voice down," she harshly whispered.

"What? You afraid I'm going to wake him? Well, you don't have to worry about that, because I'm already gone." Tony turned on his heels and started back for his car.

"Please-".

"See you at work tomorrow, Officer David," he said without looking back.

He got to his car and slammed the driver's door shut once inside. When Abby told him earlier that Michael had a stop over in D.C., Tony knew he would be here. He didn't want Ziva to know that he knew. Instead, he used it. Used it to make her feel guilty. It wasn't something he had completely planned on. His emotions got the better of him when he saw what he already knew confirmed in front of him. There was always a 0.01% chance that he was wrong. That had just been blown out of the water and it hurt him. So he did what came most natural to him, and hurt her back. Now he hated himself for it. He rested his head against the steering wheel. He knew he probably just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. One of those moments when he had two choices where the outcomes would affect his life forever. An infamous, "What if" moment. Where you question "What if I had done this instead of that?" no matter which choice you chose.

He was startled by the opening of the car door as someone quickly sat in the passenger seat. His didn't hide his surprise of seeing Ziva sitting there in jeans and a t-shirt. She positioned her self so she could see him better. "You sure did make it easy for me to catch up to you by-".

Tony cut her off by placing both hands on the side of her face and pulling her into a kiss. He had a hard time believing that after what he had just done to her, she still came after him. They slightly broke apart and kissed again. And again. He ran his tongue gently across her lower lip. She opened just enough for the tip of her tongue to barley meet his. He got as close as he could to her and she to him. As he ran his fingers up the back of her neck into her hair and felt the vibrations of her little moan from her lips to his, he wondered, "What if…?"

* * *

**A/N 2: This is a one-shot. There won't be another chapter or sequel. Sorry.**


End file.
